The present invention relates to a collapsible, hydraulically operated polycycle having many usages, this including, but not limited to, that of a golf cart or trolley.
The prior art in the subject area known to the inventors comprises U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,758 (1960) to Newton, entitled Knockdown Powered Golfing Cart; No. 3,094,187 (1963) to Horowitz, entitled Collapsible Motorized Cart; No. 3,580,349 (1971) to Brennan, entitled Portable Motorized Cart; and No. 3,635,301 (1972) to Tuson, entitled Electrically Powered Vehicles.
There has long existed a need in such areas as golfing carts and cycles for the infirm or handicapped, the need for a collapsible cart or cycle having some power means, auxiliary to that of the user's own feet or legs. The collapsibility of such carts or cycles is necessary in order to permit such carts to be transported within the back or trunk of an automobile.
It is, accordingly, as a response to the above long-standing need in the prior art that the present invention may be viewed.